The Parent Trap
by bookworm3
Summary: Trevor and Corrie split up. Eleven years later their twins reunite at a camp and switch places to meet the others parents and to try nad get them back together. What happens when they find Trevor engaged with London Tipton? TrevorCorrie ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Okay finally I'm going to post the Parent Trap story. I'll update Sleepover and On the Ride Later. Review Please!**

**Chapter 1**

**June 2018**

Eleven year old Abby Bale looked around the big mass of girls coming out of the buses. Girls were chattering away about their cell phones not working, the activities they'd be doing, and she even heard a guy say that he thought this was an all boys camp. She finally made it to the big bundles of luggage and spotted her yellow duffel. "Yes! I found my duffel Abby exclaimed; suddenly more bags fell on top of hers, question now. How do I get it out?" Then a girl came up to her, "You must be new" "yee, how did you notice?" I asked pulling on my duffel. "You didn't know the proper way to grab your duffel" she informed then some girl came and took her duffel. "Wow, now that is my kind of woman!" Abby exclaimed. "Hey buff girl! The girl turned around, can you get the yellow duffel in there?" the girl beside me asked. The other girl pulled the duffel out and she introduced herself, "I'm Jasmine, I'm from Utah" she said; she had green eyes and flowing straight black hair. "My name's Alex. I'm from Louisiana" said the first girl.

"Okay, my name's Abby and I'm from California" I said then the two girls squealed. "Oh my gosh do you live in Hollywood?" asked Alex. "Do you live next to a movie star?" asked Jasmine, "What? No, that's northern California, I live in the south. My dad owns a vineyard where you make wine" I replied. "Oh, well that's still cool" the girls replied then I heard my name be called by Marvas Jr. "Abby Bale?" "Here!" "Bunk 10!" "Oh that's my bunk!" both girls said. "Yes!" I squealed. "Soooo, either of you girls ever played poker?" Abby asked. 'No, never heard of it" they both said. "Oh, what a shame-"Whoa who is on that?" I heard Jasmine ask. We all noticed a black stretch limo.

**Meanwhile**

Eleven year old Jamie Santos steps out of her limo with her butler Lucas. "So Jamie, we came all the way from England for this?" Lucas asked. 'Yes, always have I wanted to come to camp. "All right, let us review the list, Jamie nodded, Insect repellent?" "Check" "Vitamins and Minerals?" "Check, check" "Postcards?" "Check" Lucas looked at her and hugged her tightly. "Now, if you feel you want to come home I'm only a phonecall away!" he informed and Jamie giggled. "I'll be fine I promise!" she reassured. "Give me five girlfriend" he said sticking out his hand. They shook hand put their hands on top of eachother's four times, bumped hips, did peak a boo faces, turned around, and shook hands properly. "good bye, queen of my heart! Tood a loo!" Lucas say. "Tooda loo!" Jamie said and she walked off to her cabin…

**Sorry it's short! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I know the last chapter was really short but my sister was rushing me to go to sleep! Sorry! This chapter is for my first reviewer ****bahjcb**. **Thank you also to ****HSMandChelseaFCfan****, and ****luvokemo**** for reviewing. Here's Chapter 2! P.S there are no POV's in this story!**

**Chapter 2**

**Dinner in the Dining hall**

Everyone came back from their cabins from un pack their things. The girls entered the hall, found tables and went on line to get food. On the line to the left was Abby smelling a really weird kind of green jello. To the right was Jamie who was saying thank you to her new friends, Bridget and Liza, for saving her a seat. Abby and Jamie were about to bump into each other when Marvas came in the middle. "Excuse me girls but I've just got to have some of delicious strawberries! Would you like some?" Marvas asked turning to Abby. "Sorry, allergic." Abby responded. "What about you?" she asked turning to Jamie. "Sorry, I wish but I'm allergic." Responded Jamie. "Oh alright- wait. You just told me that over there… Oh sorry excuse me. First day of camp you know!" Marvas said rambling to herself.

**The Next Day: After Lunch**

"Touché!" Abby yelled kicking the girl to her butt. "Wow, that was some great sword fighting!" the girl exclaimed shaking Abby's hand. "Alright! The undefeated champion from Nava, California Abby Bale wins! Who else wants to go?" Marvas Jr. asked. "I'll take a whack at it!" Jamie volunteered as Bridget and Liza helped her put on her clothes. Abby was warming up while Alex and Jasmine gave her water. They turned around with their helmets already on. "Are you girls ready?" "Ready" Abby said. "All set" said Jamie. "Fight!" The two girls started sword fighting everywhere. They entered the porch of a cabin and Jamie accidentally pushed Abby in. "Oh my gosh, let me help you!" Jamie said. "No, let me help you!" Abby exclaimed pulling Jamie in and the other girls giggled. "What did you do that for?" "You pushed me in!" "I did not!" "Okay, girls looks like we've got a new champion! From London, England miss Jamie Santos! Okay girls shake hands!" Marvas Jr. said. The two girls had their helmets off, their back to eachother, and looked mad. "Come on girls!" The two girls turned around and gasped.

'_Oh. My. God. SHE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE ME!' _they both gulped and shook hands and pulled away. "Why is everybody staring?" Abby asked while Alex and Jasmine made their way over to her and Bridget and Liza to Jamie. "Don't you see it?" Jamie asked. "See what?" Abby asked shrugging. "The resemblance between us!" Jamie said. "Oh, hm. Turn sideways… Now the other way. Uh huh, let's see your eyes are far apart from you're your face, your teeth are terrible, your nose is pointy, and your ears, don't worry you'll grow into them!" Abby said and her friends snickered. "You know the difference between us? That I can fight and you can't, or I have class and you don't?" Jamie asked making her friends snicker. "Why I ought to!" The two girls were about to pounce when Marvas jr. came in between them. "Sorry to break the love fest. Abby, Jamie. I mean Jamie, Abby. Whoa!" she exclaimed while the two girls glared at eachother.

**Later that night**

"And I win again" Jamie said sitting on her bed. She had been playing Poker and winning for two hours now. "Okay, no more takers?" Jamie asked. "I'll take a whack at it!" a girl exclaimed flinging a bag with money in it. "Ah, sit down Bale and let's see what you've got" Jamie said. The two girls put more cards and more money in. Both determined to win. "Let's make this more interesting. Loser jumps into the lake… Butt naked!" Abby proposed. "Excellent, start unzipping Abby! Straight… in diamonds!" Jamie proclaimed showing her her cards. "You're good Santos, but, just not good enough. A royal straight, your highness" Abby said showing her her cards.

Jamie walked down to the lake. She took a deep breath and turned around. Abby saluted her and she saluted back and then jumped in. "Quick! Take her clothes!" Abby hissed and they ran back only leaving her shoes. Jamie came back up and gasped. "Well if that is the way you want it Abigail Bale. Then let the games begin!" Jamie hissed.

**Next Morning**

"Oh my goodness that basketball game was harsh, Abby groaned as she was on Jasmine's back, I'm going to sleep all morning till' lunch!" Jasmine stopped and put her down, "That won't be a possibility babe!" "Why?" "That is why!" We looked to our cabin and saw all of our beds in our roof! "No way!" I saw a note on a tree near by…

_Dear Abby,_

_I hope you like your new bedroom. Now you can see the stars anytime you want!" _

_- Jamie Santos_

"Oh, we'll see who has the last laugh" Abby mutters. Later that night, Abby, Alex, and Jasmine made a little surprise for Jamie and her roommates.

**The Next Morning**

Jamie woke up the next morning to see strings in her view. She got out off bed and felt honey on her feet and began to scream waking the others up. The girls went berserk because they were covered in slime, and shaving cream. Jamie pulled a string and three water balloons came down wetting her feet. "Oh, she didn't get me!" Jamie exclaimed. Then a giant water balloon came down on her and the three girls outside laughed. "That girl has got to be the most horrible creature that ever walked the planet!" Jamie screeched. Outside Abby said, "Thank you very much" imitating Elvis and Marvas walked by. "Good Morning Girls" "Morning Marvas, Marvas?!" "Surprise Inspection!" she yelled walking over to Jamie's cabin but Abby went in front of her. "No Marvas, one of the girls got really sick last night and it's a big mess!" Jamie scowled and went to the window, "We are all quite fine in her unless Abby Bale knows something we don't know" she said glancing up to see a bucket filled with chocolate milk.

Marvas and Marvas Jr. stepped inside to be covered with chocolate milk, sliding to the end of the cabin, grabbing a doll, and feathers coming down on them. "I told you it was a mess in here!" Abby wined. "She should know… she did it!" Jamie accused. "You two, pack your bags!"

The two girls marched up to the Isolation Cabin. Where they'd be stuck together until camp ended. The two girls would piss each other off. One day, that changed. Abby was putting up pictures of her favorite celebrities when a strong wind came in taking them all down. Abby tried to close the window but Jamie helped her. "Thanks" "No problem, are any of your pictures ruined?" Jamie asked. "No, only the amazing Zac Efron" Abby gushed. "Who?" "You've never heard of Zac Efron? How far away is London anyway?" Abby asked. "Well from here it's three thousand miles. How far away is your home?" Jamie asked. "Oh it's in the other end of the country; I have a picture of my house!" Abby said taking out a picture. "Wow, it's beautiful" "Yeah, Dad built it before I was-""Abby, who is that?" Jamie asked pointing to the man whose back was turned around. "Oh, that's my dad. He would've turned around but he didn't know I was taking a picture!" Abby said laughing. "When is your birthday?" Jamie asked. "October 11" "Really? That's my birthday! That is so odd!" they both laughed. "O look the rain stopped! Let's go get lemonade!" Abby squealed but Jamie stopped her.

"Abby, what's your mother like?" Jamie asked. "Dunno, I never knew her but I know she was really pretty!" Abby said. "How do you know?" "My dad gave me a picture of her I always looked at in his drawer… look don't you wanna go get a popsicle or something?" she asked. "Will you stop thinking about your stomach at a time like this? Think about it, you've never met mom and I've never met my dad. You only have a father and I only have a mother. You have one old picture of your mom and I have one old picture of my dad! But yours is probably a whole thing, mine is a pathetic little thing- what are you rummaging in your trunk for?" Jamie asked. "This, it's a picture of my mom and its ripped too" Abby said. "Right down the middle?" "Right down the middle" Jamie went over to her box and got out a ripped picture, "this is so freaky" "On the count of three we show them to eachother" Abby said. "one, two, Three!" they showed the pictures and they both gasped. They put them together and it was a perfect fit. In the picture was Jamie's mom, Corrie, and Abby's dad, Trevor, smiling widely at eachother. "That's my mum!" "That is my dad! I'm not so hungry anymore!" said Abby. "So if your mom is my mom, and my dad is your dad. And both of our birthdays are on October 11th then we must be like… sisters!" Abby squealed. Jamie laughed, "Were not just sisters. Abby we're twins!" The two girls smiled widely and hugged eachother tightly. "I can't believe it! There are two of me, two of us!" Abby exclaimed holding her locket. "What are you holding?" "My locket, I got it when I was born. It has an A on it" Abby said and Jamie giggled. "I got a locket too except mine says J on it!" Jamie laughed and they both hugged eachother once more.

**Later at Night**

"Tell me Jamie, what's mom like?" Abby asked turning to the side to be face to face with her twin. "Well, she designs wedding gowns. Actually a princess of Italy just bought one of her gowns!" Jamie said and Abby just said wow. "You know what is interesting? Neither one of our parents ever re married again. Has dad ever been close to marrying again?" Jamie asked. "No, he always says I'm the only girl in his life. They sat in silence then Abby sprang up. "I have the most terrific idea! I'm serious I'm a total genius!" Abby exclaimed her shoulder length brown curls jumping up and down with excitement. "What if we switch places? You go back to California as me and I go back to London as you!" Abby explained. "Abby, we are 100 complete opposites!" Jamie said. "So? We are twins aren't we? We can pull it off! You teach me to be you and I'll teach you to be me!" Abby squealed. "The truth is, if we do switch, sooner or later they'll have to un switch us!" Jamie squealed. "and they'll have to meet face to face" Abby said. "After all these years" Jamie finished. "See, told you I'm a genius! Tomorrow we start training!" Abby said and they both went to sleep thinking what it'd be like to finally meet the parent they've never met.

**Whooo! Looooong chappie! LOL. I owe it to you guys, the first chapter was really small. Check out my other Trevor and Corrie story( he he rhymes) The Start of Something New! Please Review please! I'll update SleepOver, On the Ride, and Old Talents, Discovered Love later on today. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for not updating! No worries I'm back! Thank you to **XoXbAbYbXoXHSMandChelseaFCfanhigh.school.girl.t.g.Cole-rulez, Zanessa27**, and** XxTinkyBlondieBellxX **for reviewing.** **Here's Chapter 3! **

**Chapter 3**

For the next two months, Abby and Jamie would coach eachother in everything. Abby would tell Jamie about her family: Maddie Fitzpatrick who was the maid, her dog Sammy, and of course her dad Trevor Bale! Jamie told Abby of her family: Her Grandfather, their butler Lucas, and of course her mother Corrie Santos! The girls would show pictures of their relatives, and around their houses. Jamie and Abby even practiced Luca's and Jamie's handshake.

**One** **Day before camp is over**

Jamie was seated in a chair with her eyes closed getting ready to what would happen next. Abby went over to a drawer and pulled out a pair of scissors. Jamie whined as Abby was ready to cut the side of her hair to make bangs** (Just how Vanessa has them). **Abby closed her eyes about to cut,

"Don't shut _your _eyes!" Jamie shrieked.

"Sorry, just got a little nervous." Abby responded.

"You're nervous? An eleven year old is cutting my hair!" Jamie said without an English accent. "Hey you sounded just like me!" "Well I'm supposed to aren't I? Jamie asked cockily, Oh just get it over with. Abby measured her bangs and cut Jamie's hair.

"Don't panic! You look great!" Abby squealed. For the next 20 minutes Abby cut Jamie's hair to her shoulder length hair. When Abby was done Jamie walked up to the mirror.

"Wow! This is so scary!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Honey you never looked better! Said Abby but then she noticed something, Oh no"

"What?" "I have pierced ears." Abby said.

"Oh no! No way! I'm sorry, got the wrong number, I won't!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Come one, then cutting your hair was a total waist because I can't go to camp with pierced ears and come back without them! Come on, get real!" Abby said and Jamie looked into he mirror to see her ears and whimpered.

**Later that night**

Jamie was lying on her bed with a lemon on her ear. Abby got out the needle to make the hole. "Oh just do it please!" Jamie begged. Abby put the needle through her ear and both girls screamed.

**The Next Day: Parent Trap: Day 1**

It was the last day of camp and everybody was boarding the buses to go home. Abby and Jamie were talking to each other face to face for a while.

"Okay, here's your passport. Lucas will meet you at the airport when you arrive." Jamie informed Abby.

"Okay, and don't worry. Dad will meet you when you get off so you won't have to worry!" Abby told Jamie.

"Goodness I'll miss you!" Jamie said hugging her twin.

"I'll miss you too! Don't worry we'll be together… _very, very soon!" _Abby giggled.

"Jamie Santos! Your ride is here!" Marvas Jr. called out. "Well that's you!" Jamie squealed and the best friends hugged one last time.

"Good luck Abby!" Jamie said crossing her arms on top of herself while also crossing her fingers.

**A Couple of hours later**

Abby stepped out of plane looking for Lucas. She stood up on chairs to look for him and heard someone calling for her.

"Jamie!" Lucas called out and Abby turned around smiling. "Lucas!"

"Hey there girl! Look at you with short hair and pierced ears!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Yes, do you like it?" Abby asked.

"Like it? I love it! It's the new you!" Lucas said putting her on the ground.

"Give me five girlfriend!" Lucas said. Abby stared at it and did the handshake perfectly, just like Jamie had showed her. Abby looked out the window and stared at the house in front of her. _'This is it. Please like me, please!' _She looked around and found her grandfather reading a newspaper. "Jamie is that you? That tall lanky thing right there?" grandfather asked hugging.

"Dear what are you doing?" he asked as she was sniffing him.

"Making a memory! I'll always remember my grandfather smelled of tobacco and peppermint!" Abby exclaimed and she heard someone call her. She walked to the hallway and saw a woman with brown, curly hair reaching her mid back. "Mother?" Abby asked.

"You're back!" Corrie exclaimed.

Abby ran up to her mother while Corrie to her and they both hugged eachother tightly. Corrie kissed the side of Abby's head and pulled away. "Oh I can't believe its you!" Abby exclaimed.

"Oh, I can't believe its you! With short hair and pierced ears! Oh sweetheart why are you crying?" Corrie asked her daughter wiping her tears.

"Nothing, it's just I'm so happy to see you again!" Abby squealed and hugged Corrie again. Finally happy to being able to see her mother for the first time since she was a baby.

**Meanwhile**

Jamie had just gotten off her plane keeping a look out for her dad. "Abby!" she heard someone call. She turned to see a shaggy brown haired man standing there with his arms wide open. "Hey squirt! Welcome back!" Trevor said hugging Jamie with her happily hugging back. The two walked back to the car and were talking.

"I'm happy you used that stationary set! I really enjoyed your letters!" Trevor said sarcastically.

"Oh I'm sorry! We meant to- "Who is we?" Trevor interrupted.

"Oh, a girl at camp and me. We got really close! Practically sisters!" Jamie said. _'You have no idea!' _

"Okay, well when we get home after you unpack I have a surprise for you okay!" Trevor told Jamie. "Okay! Can't wait!" Jamie said and Trevor pulled up at the vineyard.

**Okay, here's chapter 3! I know I keep some stuff out but I guess I don't really feel like putting the in (shrugs.) I promise I'll update Start of something New Soon! I'm still thinking if Corrie should give Trevor a chance or not. Review please! I might not review tomorrow because I'm going to a friend's wedding. Finally he finds a girl! LOL! I'll probabaly wake up early and Update! Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so, so, so sorry for not updating! Please forgive me! If you do, YOU ROCK HARDCORE! LOL Thank you **XxTinkyBlondieBellxX, zanessaluver, XoXbAbYbXoX, Cole-rulez, high.school.girl.t.g., **and **HSMandChelseaFCfan **for reviewing! Here's Chapter 4! **

**Chapter 4**

**In London**

Abby and Corrie were in Corrie's room talking about their trip when Lucas came in holding something familiar.

"Oh my gosh Cuppy!" Abby exclaimed. That was her stuffed animal bear!

"Shall we dispose of this…Cuppy?" Lucas asked holding the bear up but Abby walked over and took it from him.

"Oh no, this belonged to a girl at camp. She loves this thing a lot! I'll mail it to her! That will be all Lucas thank you!" Abby said hugging Cuppy. The phone rang and Corrie picked it up.

As Corrie spoke on the phone, Abby looked around her mother's bedroom. It was filled with paintings and also pictures of her and Jamie. She was admiring her mother's perfumes which were on her vanity. "Darling? Abby's head snapped up, would you absolutely dread coming with me to the studio to fix something?" Corrie asked.

Abby smiled brightly, "Not at all!"

The two walked to the studio laughing and giggling. They reached the studio and looked at the display where a beautiful wedding gown hung**. (hopefully you'll see it later in the story!)**

"Wow, mum you designed that?" Abby asked bewildered.

"Well I had to do _something _while you were at camp!" Corrie exclaimed and they both giggled and went inside.

When they reached the studio Corrie got all professional.

"Corrie, the back won't show!" the model said. "Yes, it's a nice back! People should see it!" the camera man said.

"Hm, I see the problem. Try turning midway" Corrie explained and the model did.

"Well, now it looks perfect doesn't it Abby?" Corrie asked her daughter.

"Amazing!" Abby said smiling as she took pictures with the model.

When they exited the building and started walking home, Abby though it was the perfect time to find out how her mom and dad met.

"Mum, how did Dad and you meet?" she asked and Corrie sighed.

"Jamie, we've gone over this!" Corrie said exasperated.

"I know but mum can you blame me? I'm almost twelve years old and I barely know a single thing about him! Mum you can't stop putting off the subject!" Abby said and Corrie sighed deeply.

"His name is Trevor Bale. We might on a cruise ship. We were seated next to eachother the first night during dinner" Corrie explained dreamily.

"Wow, really? It must have been really romantic!" Abby gushed.

"Hm, he was. Quite a gentleman. Took me out to the most expensive places you could imagine. Okay, that's enough to know! Let's head home!" Corrie said as she opened her umbrella for Abby and her.

**Back in California**

Jamie was in her/Abby's room unpacking with Maddie when she saw her dad outside with a woman.

"Maddie, who's that?" Jamie asked Maddie.

Maddie rolled her eyes, "London Tipton. She used to be an heiress to the Tipton but her dad lost it. She entered an advertisement company so people could discover her" Maddie said and Jamie laughed.

"Is this woman dumber than a sack of hammers?" asked Jamie playfully and both girls laughed. Jamie heard London giggling to see her dad kissing her neck. Maddie shook her head.

"What? You don't think she really likes him?" Jamie asked.

"Well, I knew her once. She was a spoiled, rich princess. Now my question: What does a hot and almost rich girl like that do with a man who eats chili out of a cereal bowl?" Maddie asked.

Jamie shrugged and walked outside with her bathing suit on.

"Hey squirt, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine" Trevor said leading Abby to London who was sipping a drink.

"Abby, this is London Tipton." The girl looked up, "hi! You must be Abby!"

"Yeah, hi. Hello London Tipton" Jamie greeted uncomfortable.

"Oh Trevy I thought your daughter was like young but this girl is so big!" London gushed.

"Mmhm, I'm going to get more drinks" Trevor said.

"So how was camp Abby? Was it fabulous?" London asked.

"Um, yeah… fabulous" Jamie said sitting by the pool.

"You know I thought you were a little girl with the way your father talks about you! I have never seen a father and his daughter so close! Except of course, my daddy and mine!" exclaimed London.

"Oh, were closer than close! We're best buds!" Jamie exclaimed jumping into the pool wetting London. London shrieked.

"Oh my gosh! Did I wet you?" asked Jamie.

"Just a little, London said wiping water away, you know; yesterday I went riding with your dad on _your _horse. You don't mind do you?" asked/ sneered London.

Jamie shook her head, "Not at all, she's used to weird women riding her I mean what are you? Number 15?" Jamie asked.

"Number 15? I'm the fifteenth women Trevor has seen?" London asked.

"Oh yeah, I mean. Horseback riding, his best wine of the day, and moonlight dinners!" Jamie said and Trevor came back.

"Here it is! My best wine of the day!" Trevor exclaimed and London looked at him.

"So, what did you girls talk about?" Trevor asked putting an arm around her waist. Jamie went back into the water.

"Is that a yes?" asked Trevor.

"Hm, Definitely!" London said snatching the wine and going back inside.

Trevor looked at Jamie and Jamie shrugged.

'_I'm gonna have to work SO much harder than I bargained for!'_ Jamie though walking inside.

**There it is! I need ideas for The Start of Something New! Please review! Thank you! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I've been real busy with school, church, my sibs, and my boyfriend. Anyways the fallowing people rock hardcore: **HSMandChelseaFCfan, Cole-rulez, XxTinkyBlondieBellxX, luvokemo, high.school.girl.t.g., XoXbAbYbXoX, and mygirl389. **Thank you for reviewing! Here's Chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5**

**In London **

It was almost time to go to sleep when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Lucas answered.

"May I speak to Jamie please?" the girl on the other line asked.

"Jamie?" Lucas asked her.

"Yes?" asked Abby who was al ready in her night gown.

"I could've sworn- the other girl on the line sounds just like you! Almost like your twin!" Lucas exclaimed handing Abby the phone.

"My twin? Lucas that's absurd!" she exclaimed as he walked away. Abby took the phone into the closet behind her.

"Jamie?" asked Abby using her normal voice instead of accent.

"Abby, how is it going over there? Did you find out how they met?" Jamie asked excitedly.

"Yeah! They met on a cruise ship on their first night there because at dinner they were seated right next to eachother. She also said dad took her to the most expensive places; who knew our dad was such a romantic?" Abby joked and both girls laughed.

"So, did you find out why they broke up?" Abby asked and Jamie sighed.

"No, and here's the reason. Brace yourself: Dad's in love!" Jamie exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Abby shrieked causing Corrie, Lucas, and grandfather to go see what was happening. **(No, they didn't hear the conversation) **

"That is impossible! Dad can't!" Abby explained.

"Well he has. He's always kissing her, and touching her, and holding hands with her! It is disgusting! Jamie shrieked, you've got to help!"

"What? I can't! I just started hanging out with mom! I can't, I won't!" Abby exclaimed.

As Jamie started complaining, Abby got out a piece of candy wrapper and rubbed it against the phone to sound like static.

"Whoa, Jamie! You… still… there?" Abby asked.

"Abby I can hear you fine! Abby!" Jamie yelled but then she heard the dial tone. "UGH!"

Abby had hung up on Jamie and crawled down the door. She looked up and saw her mother, butler, and grandfather looking at her oddly.

"Um, it's a tradition from camp. You call your friend from a closet!" Abby said lamely.

They all shrugged and went back to work. _"Pwe! I've got to get better at this!' _

**The Next Morning**

**In California**

Maddie had just placed Abby's favorite breakfast food in front of Jamie. Jamie looked at it, it was filled with scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon.

"Hey Abby, before I forget… your dad told me that after you eat breakfast to go meet him at the wine storage" Maddie said.

"Cool! Jamie said taking a bite of her toast, I'm done! See ya Maddie!" Jamie exclaimed running out to the storage to meet her dad.

"Hey dad! What's up?" asked Jamie hugging her dad.

"Nothing, thought we'd go for a ride" Trevor said and Jamie replied yes eagerly.

**In the fields **

"So what do you want to talk about?" Trevor asked Jamie as the horses walked with them on top.

"Well, I want to know… what was mom like?" Jamie asked and Trevor sighed. He knew one day he'd have to tell Abby about her mom.

"Okay squirt. Well your mom's name is Corrie Santos. She was a caring and loving person. She had always wanted a kid, that's why we got both- I mean you" Trevor said.

"What's her job?" Jamie asked.

"The last time I checked she wanted to be a designer or a singer. She had the most beautiful singing voice and she was a good drawer too" Trevor said remembering his true love.

"Why did you too break up?" Asked Jamie.

"Because, we wanted different things so we split. I don't know where she lives or if she's even alive" Trevor said his smile fading. Ashamed he didn't know where his other daughter and his love lived or even existed. He shook his head for even thinking about Corrie.

"Um Abby. I need to tell you something-" Trevor started.

"Race you back to the house dad!" Jamie said running off with her dad trailing way behind. She entered the house and started speaking in Spanish.

"Ay es que no puedo. So lo soy una nina!" Jamie exclaimed,** (translation: Oh I just can't do this! I'm just one girl!) **

"May I ask what's going on?" Maddie asked turning around in her chair and Jamie gasped.

"Maddie! You gave me a fright!" Jamie exclaimed.

"I gave you a fright? Maddie repeated incredously, you've changed Abby. Sammy, the dog, won't come near you, your appetite's changed, and now you say fraces like: you gave me a fright?"

"Sorry Maddie. I changed over the summer is all" Jamie said and Maddie sighed walking away.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were-" Maddie trailed off.

"As if I was who?" Jamie asked.

"No one, not possible" Maddie said her back facing Abby.

"Maybe, as if if I was Jamie?" Jamie asked and Maddie turned around to face her.

"You know about Jamie?" Maddie asked.

Jamie showed her locked which said 'J' on it from her neck, "I am Jamie." Maddie gasped, tears starting to form in her eyes. Then Trevor came running in and Jamie put her necklace inside her shirt.

"Abby why did you run off like that? Maddie, why are you looking at her that way?" Trevor asked.

"I'm not looking at her in a special way. I'm looking at her the same way I did twelve years ago when she came home from the hospital. Can I hug her?" Maddie asked and then hugged Jamie tightly. Then she went into the kitchen to make Jamie something.

"Abby why did you run off like that?" Trevor asked Jamie as the sat in front of each other.

Jamie shrugged, "Dunno."

"Anyways, I have some news!" Trevor exclaimed.

"What!?"

"You are going to have a new mom!"

"You're gonna marry Maddie?!"

"Um, no squirt. I'm gonna marry London" Trevor exclaimed.

Jamie sat there shocked but sprung up, "WHAT? MARRY HER? HOW CAN YOU JUST MARRY A WOMAN YOU'VE ONLY KNOWN FOR TWO MONTHS!" She then started pacing around muttering in Spanish.

"Who Whoa Abby! I knew London when I met your mom** (let's say Corrie had the twins at 18 and met Trevor at 16; married at 17). **Abby were you speaking Spanish? Honey what has gotten into you" Trevor asked running his hand through his daughter's hair.

"Nothing just… HOW COULD YOU MARRY HER?! THIS WILL RUIN ABSOLUTLEY EVERYHING!" Jamie shrieked running outside.

"Don't look at me! I don't know a thing!" Maddie yelled from the kitchen leaving a very confused Trevor on the couch.

**There's Chapter 5! Please review, Chapter 4 of the Start of Something New will be up soon hopefully! Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I am SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Seriously, you guys probably hate me! Here's the chapter 6! The next chapter is an author's note.**

**Chapter 6**

**In California**

Trevor had walked out on the porch confused. First Abby asked about Corrie, and then he tells her he's engaged and she lashes out in Spanish! He was deep in thought when he felt London sit on his lap and start kissing his neck.

"Hey Trevy, what's up?" she asked looking at him and he sighed.

"Everything! I told Abby about the engagement…

"What did she say?!" London asked interrupting and Trevor sighed.

"She went berserk! She starting saying stuff in Spanish!" Trevor exclaimed and London kissed his cheek sloppy.

"You need a martini. Maddie?!" London yelled out ringing a bell. London looked at Trevor.

"We need it! It's a big house!" London said and Maddie came.

"You rang?" Maddie asked annoyed and London nodded.

"I'd like two apple martinis please!" she asked and Maddie looked at Trevor.

"Please Maddie! I don't feel good!" Trevor pleaded and Maddie rolled her eyes going back inside.

Upstairs in Abby's room, Jamie was pacing around. She saw by Abby's dresser a paper with 911 in it and Sammy her dog on it. Immediately she faxed it to her house so Abby would know it was an emergency and not blow her off.

**In London**

Abby sat at the table with her mother and grandfather eating lunch. Lucas was handing out wine when she spoke up.

"Lucas, is it all right if I try some?" Abby asked as her mother approved nodding. Lucas poured some on her cup and Abby took a sip.

"Hm, very good in that matter!" Abby praised but she really spit it out when no one was looking. Coming back up she saw Lucas with her emergency 911 paper on his hand. Trying to see it more clearly she fell off the chair and onto the floor.

"Jamie! Are you okay?" Corrie asked concerned and Abby stood up and nodded.

"Um, it is quite warm in here. May I go for a walk alone?" she asked and her mother said yes. She then put her coat on and ran to a telephone booth by the park not noticing someone close behind.

"Hello? May I have a collect call to America please?" Abby asked the operator. She gave the number and Jamie picked up.

"Hello?"

"Jamie what's wrong?" Abby asked. Jamie took a deep breath in and said it.

"Dad's getting married!" Jamie informed and Abby's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?! WHEN IS THE WEDDING?!" Abby asked/yelled into the phone.

"Two weeks. If there is any hope of getting mom and dad back together it is now!" Jamie explained slowly so Abby could take the information in.

"Okay, um set dad and his fiancé to meet at the Tipton in Boston and mom and I will see you guys there!" Abby planned out and Jamie nodded.

"Okay, and Abby… HURRY!" Jamie exclaimed and Abby agreed. She opened the door and accidentally bumped into a man coming out of the booth. In middle of apologizing she saw it was Grandfather.

"Oops"

"Oops is right! Now, what is this all about?" Grandfather asked as they started walking into the park.

"Well, it's a big park and the day is long" he said and Abby explained everything that had happened.

**In California **

Jamie had gotten off the phone with Abby and was sitting on the swinging chairs in the backyard. Then she noticed London come in and sit in front of her.

"Hello Abby, so you heard the big news huh?" London asked and Abby nodded.

"Why is he getting married all of the sudden?" Jamie asked.

"Because we love eachother!" London said lying through her teeth. Jamie leaned back on her chair.

"So loving my dad has nothing to do with loving his money right?" Jamie asked and London glared at her and leaned forward.

"Listen kid and listen good. I am marrying your father whether you like it or not and nothing you do will ever break us apart. I suggest you don't tangle with me, is that clear?" London declared and Jamie leaned forward.

"Crystal" she faked smiled. _'Destroying this woman would be she-veet!' _

**There it is! The she-veet is actually ThatMongooseLivinDownTheStreet'. She is totally hilarious! Please review and again I am so sorry for not updating! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating! I've been really busy so please don't hate me! I'll update Start of Something New, Old Talents, Discovered Love, and Troyellla Zanessa Oneshots today! Thank you for Reviewing! Here's the next chappie! Really long!**

**Chapter 7**

**The Next Morning **

**In London**

Abby had woken up an hour ago. She stood behind her mother's door waiting for the right moment to come in. Corrie was on her bed on the phone with a customer. She finally hung up and continued sketching oh her notepad. Suddenly, Abby felt someone pat her back.

"You have to tell her sooner or later!" Grandpa said and she nodded and clutched Cuppy tighter. She entered the room and Corrie looked up.

Seeing her daughter she put on a smile, "Hello Jamie darling!" she said as Abby climbed on Corrie's bed beside her.

"How about I finish this sketch and we go out for breakfast, okay?" Corrie asked ruffling Abby's hair but Abby shook her head.

"No mother, I'm going out of town today" Abby said seriously but Corrie giggled.

"And where may I ask are you going?" Corrie asked playfully. Abby then ay on the bed and put the covers over her head.

Corrie giggled, "Jamie! Jamie!"

"That's where I have to go! I have to go see Jamie!" Abby pleaded. Then Grandfather opened the door so he and Lucas could see what was going on.

"Oh and where might my Jamie be?" Corrie asked playfully.

"In California with her father Trevor Bale" Abby responded and Corrie's expression turned from play to complete shock. She turned to look at her dad and Lucas and they both nodded. She turned to Abby and slowly put the covers down.

"You're not Jamie? You're Abby?!" Corrie asked shocked and Abby sat up.

"Jamie and I met at the camp and decided to switch places! I'm sorry, its just I've never met you and I hope one day you'll love me as me and not Jamie" Abby explained and Corrie smiled softly and pulled her daughter into a tight embrace.

"Abby, I've loved you your whole life" Corrie said rocking her daughter back and forth in her arms.

"Mom, I think we should go to the Tipton. That's where Jamie and dad are staying at and there you can switch us" Abby explained and her mother nodded.

"Don't worry, I can handle this" Corrie said calmly kissing Abby's nose.

**Ten Minutes Later**

"I CAN'T HANDLE THIS!" Corrie shrieked coming out of her walk in closer looking for clothes.

"I haven't seen Trevor in like 12 years and now I'm flying halfway around the world to see him?!" Corrie exclaimed to a frightened Lucas.

"Well Corrie, think of a bright side!" Lucas asked as Abby stood outside the doorway listening.

"Well, Abby said he was a, _hunk? _Well, all he could've gotten was get sexier. He had these amazing blue eyes and a smile that made me go weak in the knees!" Corrie gushed and Lucas rolled his eyes while Abby giggled.

"So mom you ready?" Abby asked coming into the room.

"Yes, almost" Corrie said unsure.

"Mom, your suitcase is like totally empty!" Abby pointed out and Corrie sighed.

"Yeah, I'll pack quickly while you go get the airplane tickets from your grandfather. Abby, have you spoken to your father?' Corrie asked nervous.

"Oh yeah, I just got off the phone with him! He says he's really anxious to see you!" Abby teased.

"Um, anxious excited or anxious like he's totally dreading it?" Corrie asked.

"Hm, anxious excited totally!" Abby exclaimed and turned to leave.

"Liar, liar! Pants on fire!" Lucas whispered and Abby hushed him.

"Lucas, I have a question to ask. Would it be possible for you to come with us? You don't even have to come as a butler! Just a friend!" Corrie pleaded and he nodded.

"Of course madam and as a friend may I suggest after not seeing you ex in 12 years and had your legs… I'd wear this baby!" Lucas said holding up a MICHAEL Kors Printed Surplice Dress (picture in profile).

**At the Tipton **

London was standing in the lobby with her dad and his current wife.

"Guys remember, be nice! This is a man that will have your wallet filled every day!" London gushed and her dad chuckled.

"If he's rich you know we'll be nice!" he joked and they laughed. Then London spotted Trevor coming.

"Here he comes! With… the whole motley crew" she said as she say Jamie and Maddie come alongside Trevor.

"Hey Trevy! she greeted kissing him, Abby, Maddie and Sammy… what are you doing here?" London asked looking at the dog.

"Sorry, Abby begged me to bring them!" Trevor said grinning.

"Oh, you're such a softy!" London cooed and bent down to pet Sammy only to have him almost bite her.

"Good dog, Maddie muttered, so London, are these the folks?" Maddie asked and London nodded.

"Yes! Daddy, Vicky meet Maddie, Abby, and Trevor the love of my life!" London gushed clinging onto him making him a little uncomfortable.

"OH, let me personally introduce Abby! She's the one who thought of this little get together!" London squealed and Jamie gave a small smile.

"Hello pet! You may call me your aunty!" London's current step mom cooed and Jamie raised her eyebrows.

**Outside the Tipton**

The taxi had just arrived in front of the Tipton. Lucas stepped out and held his hand out for Corrie but Corrie stretched out her leg.

"Other end Madame!" Lucas joked as a drunken Corrie came out.

"Whoops! Sorryyy! She squealed, can you believe I've never tasted Vodka before this trip?"

"You could've fooled me Corrie!" Lucas said.

"Come on, let's rock and roll!" Corrie giggled and Abby sighed.

"I am in such major trouble here!" and with that they entered the Tipton.

**With Abby**

London was jabbering on about stuff about the wedding when Sammy picked up a sniff of Abby. He dragged Jamie and Maddie towards hi scent.

"I'm not saying having the wedding at the vineyard wouldn't be great but her at the Tipton it would be perfect!" she told Trevor and he smiled.

"So, how about we go freshen up and rendez vous for lunch?" London asked and they all agreed.

"Now that we're alone how about we check the honeymoon suite I bet it is to die for!" London told Trevor seductively and Trevor chuckled.

**With Corrie and Jamie**

"Sammy slow down!" Maddie complained as Corrie came out of the elevator to get back her purse. Sammy came in front of the open elevator doors and saw Abby.

"SAMMY!" Abby exclaimed and Maddie and Jamie gasped. Sammy leaped to Abby and Abby hugged him tightly as the elevator doors closed. Then, Corrie came back.

"Mom!" Jamie exclaimed as Maddie stepped in to a corner.

"Oh Abby darling, you didn't have to wait for me! Listen, I'm gonna walk around I'll meet you up thairs!" Corrie said walking away.

"Hey were you wearing that jacket before?" Corrie asked looking back almost bumping into someone.

Maddie turned to Jamie, "She's drunk! She's never had more than one glass of wine and she chooses today to change!" Jamie exclaimed and Maddie laughed.

"That's Corrie for you! Now, let's do like she says and meet her up thairs!" Maddie said mimicking Corrie.

**Meanwhile**

Trevor and London had just stepped into an elevator.

"Alone at last!" London said starting to kiss his neck. Trevor chuckled and looked up and his eyes widened. There was his ex wife standing there as shocked as he was. The elevator doors closed leaving Corrie there standing like an idiot. Angry, Corrie fumed upstairs.

Once almost to their suite Corrie called out.

"Abigail Anne Bale!" Corrie called out. At the same time, Abby came out of Corrie's suite and Jamie out of Trevor's.

"Abby please don't do this! I'm already seeing double!" Corrie complained.

"No mom, its me Jamie!" Jamie said and Corrie softened.

"Oh Jamie! Come here you two! Corrie said hugging her twins and looked at them, Oh, finally you girls are together! But how could you do this to me?!"

"Um, I think it's best if we continue this little reunion back in the suite? Maddie asked, Hey, you probably don't remember me but-

"Oh Maddie!" Corrie squealed hugging her old best friend.

Maddie smiled, "Good to have her back!"

**Inside the suite**

"Okay one of you, I don't know which one at the moment, told me your father knew I was coming her today! Well the man I saw on that elevator probably had no clue we were even on the same planet let alone hotel! One of you please get me something wet for my head?" Corrie asked lying down on the couch as Abby went to the bathroom and came back.

Then Lucas and Maddie entered the room. "Whoa!" they both said.

"Lucas, why are you dressed like that?" Corrie asked as Lucas was in a bathing suit.

"Oh well, if you don't mind, I was gonna go for a swim!" Lucas said.

"Well, I'll go if you go!" Maddie said

"WAIT! Now, you two were gonna explain why you didn't tell me your father was here?" Corrie asked and both girls looked at each other guilty.

"Mom, daddy's getting married!" Abby said. Corrie leaned back a little. Trevor Bale, the love of her life, was getting… married?

"To Cruella De Vil! Mom she's horrible!" Jamie shuddered.

"Yes, and the only way to prevent dad from marrying the wicked witch of the West is… you tell her! She knows you better!" Abby told Corrie and Jamie.

Jamie sat in front of Corrie, "Is if he sees you again!"

"WAIT! HOLD IT! You're not trying to set me up with you father?!" Corrie exclaimed as Lucas and Maddie tried to escape but Corrie stopped them.

"Hold it! Did you two know about this?" Corrie asked.

"No, not at all Madame!"

"No, course not!" Corrie looked at them.

"Okay, yes!"

"It was romantic!"

"I've always had a thing for romance!"

"Oh me too!"

"STOP! I'm gonna make this as clear as I can… TREVOR WELLER AND I HAVE NOTHING IN COMMON ANYMORE! AND I WILL TELL HIM I AM HERE FOR ONE PURPOSE AND ONE PURPOSE ONLY… TO SWITCH YOU TWO BACK! NOW, I'm going for a walk!" Corrie said and walked out.

**15 minutes later**

Trevor came out of his hotel suite. Finally he would have time to look for the Filipina brunette he had seen in the elevator. Then he spotted Abby (really Jamie).

"Hey Abby, can you take care of London while I go do something important?" Trevor asked Jamie and she nodded. He started to walk away but turned back.

"Abby, do I look… presentable?" Trevor asked.

Yeah dad! Young and fab!" Jamie said leaving. Trevor walked downstairs to see Abby again (real Abby).

"Abby, aren't you supposed to be taking care of London?" Trevor asked and Abby nodded.

"Yeah, I was about to go do that! And dad… great to see ya!" Abby said hugging her dad tightly. Then she started singing "Let's Get Together" a Chinese girl came in front of her (No offence to Chinese people if I offend you in any way!).

"Where's your father?" she asked and Abby looked up.

"You talking to me?" Abby asked and London rolled her eyes.

"Who are you? Robert DiNero? Yes I'm talking to you now where is your father?!" she asked exasperated.

"Um, he went… thata away!" she said pointing to the opposite direction Trevor went. London then strutted off.

**With Corrie**

Corrie had just received a drink that the bartender had said would make her feel better. Just then London sat down next to her.

"I toast this… to you! May your life be less complicated than mine!" Corrie said to London and sipped down her drink.

"Lord, I think I just drank Tar!" Corrie mumbled signing her signature to pay for her drink. London looked over and almost choked.

"Corrie?! Oh my gosh darling! I can't believe it's you! You make the best wedding dresses ever! Could you design mine?!" London asked eagerly and Corrie eventually nodded and excused herself.

**With Trevor**

Trevor had been walking around the entire hotel looking for Corrie. So far nothing! He had bumped into many people and things but that didn't stop him. He would find her no matter what! Right now he had stepped to where the adult pool was. Then London's parents came up to him.

"Trevor! I think this place is perfect for the wedding!" London's step mom gushed.

"Yes! The more I see it the more I like it!" London's father said.

"Me too… ABSOLUTLEY!" Trevor exclaimed. He spotted Corrie walking out onto the pool putting sunglasses on. She seemed to be walking so slowly with her brown curls flowing with the wind.

"So Trevor, how many guests from your side of the family? A guest imate?" London's step mom asked but Trevor excused himself.

He began making his way to Corrie. He wanted to hear her soft and soothing voice say his name. Before he knew it, he fell into the pool.

"DAD!"

"TREVOR!"

CLICK!

With all that, Trevor stepped out of the pool to come to face to face with the one and only Corrie Santos.

"Hello Corrie"

"Hello Trevor"

**Oooh, cliffy! Okay, like the longest chapter ever! Hope you like and Trevor and Corrie finally re met! Next Chapter: A lot of Trevor/Corrie fluff!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I know I haven't updated this story for like… a month! I'm sorry! I've been really preoccupied with other stories and such. If you have any Trevor/Corrie story suggestions ask away! I have a lot of oneshots for them. Should I make a oneshot collection? Anyways, here's chapter 8!**

**Chapter 8**

"Wow, oh my gosh. Well, there you are!" Corrie chuckled nervously. Her stomach suddenly felt queasy with nervousness.

"Yeah, what I haven't seen or heard of you in ten eleven years? And I'm surprised to see you but you don't seem that surprised to see me. Is something going on?" Trevor asked shaking off water at the same time.

"Actually dad, I can tell you why she's here" Jamie said coming in front of the two adults.

"Abby… do you know who this is?" Trevor asked in bewilderment.

"Yes, and actually, I'm not Abby" Jamie said her English accent coming back. Then, the real Abby came beside her.

"Actually, I am" Abby said; standing next to Jamie.

"Jamie, Abby?" Trevor asked. Trevor stared at them in bewilderment. His girls; his two little girls together? Right in front of him. His long forgotten daughter?

"Yeah dad" they said at the same time.

"They switched places on us Trevor" Corrie chuckled. Trevor chuckled himself.

"We're sorry. But Abby wanted to know mom and I wanted to know dad. We met at the camp and the whole thing just sort of… spilled out! Are you angry?" Jamie asked a little frightened.

"Angry?! No freaking way am I angry!" Trevor exclaimed as they all laughed. Trevor bent down a little to their height.

"So, you mean all this time I had Jamie with me?" Trevor asked; still a little skeptical.

Jamie nodded and Trevor's smile grew wider as did his arms.

"Come here squirt!" Trevor said as Jamie hugged him and they pulled away.

"Hey squirt now you're all wet!"

"It's okay!" Jamie giggled.

"And all this time you've been in England?" Trevor asked and Abby and she nodded.

"You better hug me too!" he exclaimed and Abby laughed and hugged her dad. She then went back to standing next to Jamie.

"Well, I'm well grown up and quite without a father" Jamie explained.

"And I'm heading into my crazy mixed up teen years. I'll be the only one who won't have a mother to fight with!" Abby whined and Trevor chuckled; getting the message quite clearly.

Abby hugged her dad close once more and looked up to him.

"Mom's amazing dad! I don't know how you gave her up!" Abby said and Trevor smiled a little as did Corrie.

"Girls, why don't you let your father and I talk a little?" Corrie suggested and the girls nodded.

"Sure" (Jamie)

"Take your time!" Abby said walking away with Jamie.

"Hey, what's that on your forehead?" Corrie asked looking at his face where a red bleeding scar was.

"Oh, probably from when I fell in to the pool. No biggie" Trevor said trying to reassure her. Corrie shook her head.

"No that's okay, I'll heal it" Corrie said and then asked a towel girl for a first aid kit. Three minutes later Corrie sat Trevor down and herself on a chair.

"So Cor, how have you been?" Trevor asked smiling genuinely at her. Corrie didn't notice since her head was down from taking out bandages.

"Um, I've… been good" Corrie said trailing off as she looked up and caught Trevor's smiling gaze. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah, I've been good. Designing wedding gowns and all" Corrie said trailing off again as Trevor smiled leaning closer to her.

"Does anyone call you Cor anymore?" Trevor asked still smiling at her.

"Um, my dad does; sometimes" Corrie said now getting lost in Trevor's eyes that brought out his smile.

"Really, that's good" Trevor said leaning in closer. Corrie began to lean in when they were interrupted.

"Trevy! I found…" London exclaimed trailing off when she saw her rich fiancé close to some strangely familiar girl.

"Sorry, um am I missing something here?" London asked as Trevor and Corrie stood up.

"Um, Corrie are you designing my wedding gown?" London asked sweetly and Trevor looked at Corrie.

"You're designing my fiancé's wedding gown?" Trevor asked laughing.

"I didn't know she was your fiancée when I met her!" Corrie said giggling.

"Wait, you two know eachother?" London asked and Trevor and Corrie glanced at eachother only to be interrupted.

"Hey London!" Jamie greeted.

"Hm, hi" London said.

"How you doin'?" Abby asked. London looked at her and to Jamie and shrieked.

"There are two of them?!" she shrieked covering her mouth. Jamie and Abby silently laughed.

"Yeah um, did I forget to mention Abby was a twin?" Trevor asked and London glared at him.

"No, I'm afraid you forgot that little detail! So, how are they here and WHO is the mother!" London asked as calmly as possible.

"Don't worry London. My dad forgot to tell me I had a mother. I'm the real Abby; I've actually been in England while Jamie has been here! And this is our mother, Corrie Santos!" Abby said pointing to Corrie as Corrie giggled at their silliness; Making Trevor stare at her with a goofy face (going unnoticed by London).

"So you mean, you were married to her!" London asked disgusted as Trevor and Corrie stammered.

"Well, yes"

"Guilty as charged" Corrie stammered. London stared at all of them shocked an then crossed her arms.

"It's a small world after all" London said faking smiling at them.

**Okay, sorry for the long wait. But projects, homework, and other stories have kept me REALLY busy! Hopefully you'll forgive me! I think there is three more chapters and then an epilogue. **

**You guys rock hardcore! **

**Bookworm3**

**Please review and check out my youtube videos! Links on my profile. I'm also known a bookmusicalover. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not updating but I was busy the last months of school and I've recently have had a family crisis so it's been hard but its okay now. Here's chapter 9 to The Parent Trap! Also there is a lot and I mean A LOT of Trevor/Corrie in this chappie so please no flames!**

**Chapter 9**

"Are you sure your sister and your mom are meeting us here?" Trevor asked outside of the hotel; nearby the limo waiting. Abby and Jamie had convinced their parents for a family dinner to catch up on eachother. But they had a trick up their sleeve.

"Yes dad! They'll be here!" Abby said. Trevor sighed, he was really nervous. He had already made a fool of himself by falling into the pool earlier. He wanted to show her he wasn't the same kid he was twelve years ago but a sophisticated man with a thriving business!

Suddenly, two figures came from the front doors of the hotel. One was Jamie and one was Corrie.

Trevor gasped when he saw her. She wore a brown London Times Lace Dress with Bowand her hair was in its long curls instead of the professional ponytail she wore earlier. He could see she still wore his ring on the chain around her neck.** (I got a review from a story where Troy always said what the girls wore he wasn't saying it I was **just** informing you guys what it was)**

Abby smacked his arm to get him to pay attention and Corrie and Jamie stood in front of them.

"Wow Corrie you look… wow" Trevor said and Corrie smiled at him while Jamie glared at him.

"But you look wow too Jamie!" Trevor said quickly correcting himself. Jamie grinned as she walked over to Abby and they both went to tell the driver where they were going to go.

"Any idea where they are taking us?" Corrie asked whispering in his ear.

"Absolutely none!" Trevor responded quickly recovering from the shiver that went down his spine. Then they both got into the car to see their daughters waiting.

"Can you at least give us a hint to where we are going?" Trevor asked as they neared their destination.

"Don't have to because we're here!" Abby said and both twins got out of the car. Trevor and Corrie looked at eachother before they got out and gasped.

"Wow!" they both said at the same time. They could see that it was a boat on the water with beautiful lights surrounding the dock and the ship.

They all entered and made their way to the top deck.

"So, what are we having?" Corrie asked them and the twins looked at eachother.

"Guys…" Trevor urged.

"Well it's not us" Abby said.

"More a dinner for two" Jamie continued.

"We won't be joining you" they both said together and before Trevor and Corrie could protest they were pushed into a room where there was a romantic candlelight dinner for two. The surroundings were the entire place where they had first met, the Tipton cruise.

"Well, wow, this is amazingly accurate" Trevor said and Lucas and Maddie came over to them.

"Hello we will be your waiters today, you may be seated" Lucas said. Trevor and Corrie seated opposite of eachother and Maddie came over to them.

"Would you like some water or wine?" Maddie asked.

"Wine is fine" Corrie said and Trevor nodded.

"I hope it's from your vineyard, I love your wine" Corrie told him.

"Really?! I mean, really? They actually send it all the way to London?" Trevor asked.

Corrie nodded, "Yeah, it's amazing. My dad loves the taste!"

"Well, I'm glad you like it!" Trevor grinned and Corrie smiled back. Maddie then returned with their wine.

"To… meeting again" Trevor toasted.

"To meeting again" Corrie repeated and they clinked glasses.

**Meanwhile in the Kitchen**

"Look! They just clinked glasses! So cute!" Maddie squealed.

"I know! I've never seen her blush so many times in her life!" Lucas said and Maddie looked at him.

"Really? When she met him years ago she would always trip on things, drop stuff, or make things fall. She was always so nervous around him! I don't think there was ever a time she _didn't _blush around him!" Maddie commented.

"Um… would you like to go on a date with me?" Lucas mumbled.

"What?"

"Um, would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?" Lucas asked.

"Sure, pick me up at eight?" Maddie grinned.

"Will do!" Lucas said and grinned back.

**Back to Trevor and Corrie**

Trevor and Corrie had finished eating and they had started walking around a little until they got to the ledge and they talked staring out into the sky with the water below.

"So, how have you managed with Jamie the last… decade?" Trevor asked.

Corrie laughed, "I've managed fine. She's always curious about what I'm doing and who I'm giving my dresses to."

"Did you design the one you're wearing?" Trevor asked.

"Yes"

"Cool, because it's really nice" Trevor smiled and Corrie smiled back but shuddered when they cold wind went against her skin. She felt warm again when she felt a jacket put on her.

"Won't you be cold?" Corrie asked.

"Nah, I resist all weather" he said before he shuddered as well and Corrie rolled her yes.

"Come here" she whispered and gave him half the jacket as they stared of at the sky.

Trevor looked at her and instantly became enchanted. She was more beautiful then the last time he saw her. She had grown from a teenage girl to a grown woman. She still had that beautiful glint of gold in her chocolate eyes, she still had her ebony curls but instead of them being up to her shoulders they were 4 inches from her waist. She was a successful fashion designer but still had that hyper and kid like look in her smile.

Corrie felt someone watching her and she looked to see Trevor staring deeply at her. Corrie blushed and Trevor smiled a little before placing his hand on hers and his other hand on her cheek. He turned he face to him and leaned his lips on her softly. Corrie's eyes widened in surprise but they quickly closed in pleasure and wrapped her arms around him pulling his closer.

"Hey Jamie look!" Abby exclaimed.

"What is it?" Jamie yawned and her eyes widened when he saw her parents in a steamy makeout session.

"Wow, do you think they're gonna do it?" Jamie asked.

Abby looked back to see Corrie wrap her long legs around Trevor's waist as they found a room. "Ew, probably. Wanna head back to the car?" she asked and Jamie shrugged and they went to the car to leave their parents some privacy.

**Rated T/M what ever you call a sex scene. There won't be another one so I'm not changing the rating to M (Whoever doesn't want to read it you don't have to and please don't put a flame on this if you review!)**

Trevor and Corrie's soft and simple kiss had turned into a steamy makeout session that they had both missed. Corrie felt her knees go weak so she wrapped her legs around Trevor's waist.

Trevor pulled away before whispering in her ear, "Come one baby. Let's go find a more private place to do this in."

He carried them to the nearest room and he sighed in relief when he spotted a bed. He locked the door and he lay Corrie down and not a second later she brought his head down and captured his lips. Trevor kissed back as he ran his fingers through her curls and she threaded her fingers through his hair. Trevor then started to kiss her neck and Corrie moaned as she took his shirt off.

She flipped them over so she was on top and kissed his neck. Trevor ran his hands down her sleek hips in pleasure. He then slowly took of her dress leaving her in her underwear and bra. He gasped at how beautiful her body looked as he continued staring. Corrie leaned down to his bare chest and kissed it also running her finger nails on it leaving goose bumps behind and a moan behind.

As she kissed his chest she un buttoned the jeans and he kicked them off. She started to rapidly kiss him again and Trevor, wanting to be in control again, flipped them over.

He quickly discarded of her bra and kissed her chest. Corrie moaned his name in pleasure as he kissed down her body and took her underwear off. He then took his own underwear off and positioned himself on top of her.

He looked into her eyes asking for permission and she smiled. Trevor smiled back and lowered himself on her. Corrie screamed in pain but it went away and she moaned in pleasure as they both moved their hips in constant motion. Trevor leaned his lips onto hers and they once again kissed as Corrie wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him deeper. Trevor continued to kiss her but then kissed her neck and Corrie moaned again.

Trevor then felt Corrie's fingernails deep into the skin on the back of his shoulders.

"Trevor… Trevor… I'm gonna" Corrie tried to say but Trevor kissed her forehead in understanding. They moved their hips one last time before the Corrie shrieked his name. Trevor quickly shushed her by kissing her lips and Trevor fell softly on her; both exhausted.

**End of T/M rated scene (Again, please don't flame if you review!)**

Trevor rolled off her and Corrie turned to face Trevor who still hadn't regained his breath. When he finally did he turned to look at her. He pulled back the stray hairs, pulled her to him, and kissed her forehead affectionately. Corrie sighed in happiness as she lay there in the arms of the man she truly loved.

They lay there just wrapped up in eachothers arms for a half an hour until Trevor spoke up.

"Do you… do you regret what just happened?" Trevor asked her; slowly running his fingers through her curls.

Corrie wrapped her arms more tightly around his torso and dug her face deep in his chest, "No, it was amazing"

"As amazing as when we made Jamie and Abby?" Trevor asked and Corrie giggled.

"Yes as amazing as them" Corrie said. They lay there and talked about the past eleven in a half years; occasionally stealing kisses.

Trevor looked over to the clock to see it read almost midnight.

"Damn" he muttered.

"What's wrong?" Corrie asked.

"We have to go, it's ten minutes till midnight" Trevor said and they both stood up and got dressed. Corrie quickly got dressed while Trevor watched her. When she finished she noticed he had only his underwear on.

"Were you watching me?" Corrie asked and Trevor grinned. Corrie rolled her eyes and Trevor quickly changed and pulled her into another kiss that lasted about four minutes.

Corrie smiled when they pulled back and dragged them both out of the door. They walked to the limo to see Abby and Jamie asleep. They smiled and went to the hotel. Trevor carried Jamie and Corrie carried Abby. As Corrie was about to bring Abby to his room Trevor motioned for her to bring her to her room. They lay both twins down on Corrie's bed when Trevor pulled Corrie to his room across the hall and dragged her to his room.

Corrie giggled as he dragged her in and he locked the door, pushed her against it, and started to kiss her again. Corrie felt herself go again but then saw a picture of London on the nigh table and finally realized what she was doing and pulled away.

"Trevor, we shouldn't have done that" Trevor looked at her confused.

"How come?" he asked?

"Don't you have a fiancé?" Corrie asked and his eyes widened in realization.

"Uh oh" he muttered. Corrie nodded and went out the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Trevor asked fallowing her.

"Trevor, we can't sleep in the same bed together. We might be tempted to do it again. I'll sleep on the couch" Corrie said.

Trevor shook his head, "No, I'll sleep on the couch, you sleep on my bed."

Corrie nodded and went to his room. She decided to wear one of Trevor's flannel pants and a white t shirt. She then flopped on the bed and put the covers over her smelling Trevor's aroma from the sheets and clothes and smiled. Trevor same in to take some pajamas as he smiled at Corrie. He got his pajamas and went to the living room.

The next morning both Trevor and Corrie were checking out at the same time. They both spoke nothing to eachother after what had happened the night before.

"So around Thanksgiving I'll get Jamie" Trevor said.

"And I'll get Abby" Corrie compromised and Trevor nodded. They turned around to see both Abby and Jamie come down in the same clothes.

"Very funny Jamie now come on we have to go" Corrie said.

"Sorry mom, no can do" they both said.

"We've decided that we want to go on the family camping trip together. As a family" Abby said.

"Yeah, so this is what we thought. Mom comes with us to California and we go on our camping trip" Jamie explained.

"Or you come with me back to London. Come on Jamie we'll miss our flight" Corrie said. Both twins didn't budge.

"Yeah, Abby..."

"Yes?" they asked. Trevor leaned down to their height and looked both of them closely.

"You! You're the real Abby!" he said pointing at Abby. Abby panicked but remained calm.

"Are you sure about that dad? You wouldn't want to send the wrong kid back to London?" Abby asked.

"Would you?" Jamie added. Trevor looked at them both, stood up, and sighed.

"Sorry Cor" Trevor said.

"So, this is what we'll do…

"YOU'RE GOING WHERE?!" London shrieked as Trevor packed things onto the car.

"We're going camping. It's the only way we'll see which twin is which!" Trevor said exasperated.

"We?" London asked and the gasped when she saw Corrie come down with camping bags.

"Why is she coming?!" London shrieked.

"Abby and Jamie want us to come as a family" Trevor said simply as he reached to grab Corrie's things.

London the dropped the bag to the floor. "I will not let you go on this camping trip with her! I know, I'll come with!" London said and ran into the house to get her bags.

Trevor and Corrie looked at eachother. This would be interesting.

**Question: Should I have Corrie not come with them like in the movie or mix it up a little and have her come with them? Also, NO FLAMES ON THE RATED T/M SCENE! **

**Mucho Love,**

**Bookworm3**


End file.
